


惑星が落ちる頃

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: When the moon falls.当月球坠落的时候。（I know the moon is not a planet）（我知道月球不是行星啦2333333）
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho & Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 1





	惑星が落ちる頃

**Author's Note:**

> A special work for Christmas. Inspired by PLANETS of EGOIST. Please try this bgm!
> 
> 圣诞贺文。BGM是EGOIST的PLANETS

双向四车道的沿海公路被重新分配，通往市外的三条车道仍然被车流堵得水泄不通，司机们只能无济于事地按着喇叭催促。收音机里不厌其烦地反复播送着避难通知，没有什么新鲜的消息，只是徒增焦虑的情绪。突然有一辆车逆着车流从远处驶来，在空荡荡的反向车道上肆无忌惮地以道路边限速标志的两倍速飞驰。被堵在路上的人们无不好奇地回头看了一眼两眼，只能看见车灯如流星一闪而逝，被抛在他们身后晦暗不明的夜色中。

界塚伊奈帆脚底踩着油门，手指无意识地敲着方向盘。事到如今，他也不能再厚着脸皮请加姆或者莱艾替他驾驶，来做这一件不可理喻的事；好在眼下交警也不可能再耗费精力检查驾照，无证驾驶好像还蛮刺激。独眼驾驶的视野不足，伊奈帆谨慎地不时左右看看两侧的后视镜，余光瞟到副驾驶座上放着的一份好几个月前的报纸。头版上几个黑色的大字触目惊心。

「月球坠落」

谁都没有想到这能发生得这么快。在阻力的作用下，陪伴着地球的天体确实有着缓慢靠近地球的趋势，战前的预测结果将这一事件的发生时间确定在数亿年之后，然而人类的观测永远无法触及人类自身的领域。「Heaven’s Fall」撕碎了月亮，星球间的引力试图回到均衡，使月球的残骸和碎片们成为了在短短的十数年后就即将前赴后继坠落地球的巨大陨石群。

庞大的避难计划凭借着地球联合政府一向强硬的意志举步维艰地进行着。UFE再次全体动员起来，将人们从四面八方护送到战争结束时刚刚关闭的避难所去。薇瑟帝国愿意接收地球难民的声明与其说是一丝微弱的希望，不如说是迫不得已地在本就动荡的形势上火上浇油。过去再如何嘲笑火星上恶劣的自然环境，眼下也远比即将化作人间地狱的地球要好一些。尽管地球联合政府反复声明“不被陨石直击的地区不会受到直接破坏，避难所足够安全”，人们还是更愿意前往万无一失的火星，如潮水般向宇宙空港涌去。

伊奈帆本来倒是有这个机会。作为接收难民的交换，薇瑟女王要求将斯雷因·特洛耶特转移到火星上继续关押。即使地球联合对女王的执念颇有微词，但也实在无暇一一计较。一个无足轻重的人，能用来交换那么多条人命，已经称得上非常合算。伊奈帆作为指定的监视者，当然可以顺理成章地跟到火星。他有时候甚至会不切实际地想，这是不是瑟拉姆小姐一次精心的谋划，想要一箭双雕地将她的两位好友都救出来。

她却没料到斯雷因不愿意。

监狱长绪方直人上尉和他说起这件事的时候难掩一脸憔悴的神色。秘密设施里有不少人将女王的命令视作救命稻草，都指望着能沾着特洛耶特的光逃到火星。一听到他本人的坚决拒绝，一时间都有人要冲上去打他了。往后的日子里没人肯给他好脸色看，特洛耶特安之若素的模样更是激怒了狱警们，冷暴力逐渐升级，本来还算平和稳定的秘密设施里成天弥漫着怨恨与憎恶交织的粒子，无声无息地渗透进呼吸血肉。要不是绪方上尉的权威多少还镇得住他们，特洛耶特怕是早就被打成残废。

“——没打死是因为他们还指望着特洛耶特回心转意，他活着才能把他们捎到火星。”绪方还有力气开玩笑。

伊奈帆长期在这里出入，又怎么不知道现状艰难。他不是善于说安慰话的人，只能配合着绪方玩笑的口吻弯了下唇角。

“我拜托了马克芭雷吉准将，你们到Deucalion上去吧。它会去薇瑟，不留在地球上。”伊奈帆稍稍顿了顿，“雪姐也在。”

绪方一愣，随即苦笑：“我本来想说不想麻烦你的，但是事到临头，终究还是没有勇气拒绝。”

“您要是不这么想我会很困扰的。雪姐就拜托你了。”

“那你呢？”

绪方敏锐地捕捉到那一丝暗示，直言不讳地问了出来。伊奈帆沉默半晌，心里明白对方并不允许自己回避，但他也明白，自己注定不能在这里给出令对方接纳的率直回答。

“……我去和特洛耶特再谈谈。”

伊奈帆关上车门的时候想，瑟拉姆小姐没有预见到这一点并不是她的错误。她少有这样的自私和任性，而这些往往都不是当事人会主动寻求理性来制衡的感情。倘若理性能永远占据制胜的高地，此时此刻他也就不会站在这里。

昼短夜长的季节还没有过去。灯火微弱，比任何时候都来得彻底的夜色笼罩着新芦原，人类的逃亡在身后留下一片慌乱的狼藉，藏在不再发光的城市里。伊奈帆仰起头。遥远的银河浮现在夜空之中，与月球破碎时抛洒出的卫星群带交叉，仿佛从来都没有离地面这么近过，近得仿佛可以看到它们绕着地球旋转的轨迹。也许永远不会有人这么接近地观察到这无数的天体，仅仅是为了这个理由，留下来似乎也不算最坏的选择。

他走到秘密设施的门口。绪方做事稳妥，已经把门锁上，贴了封条和义正词严的告示，警告任何有可能来到这里的人不得进入。伊奈帆用手机的光照着，看见打印出来盖着章的纸上却又用笔歪歪扭扭地写着一行字。

「设施内人员目前不在楼内，有事请到海边。」

落款是当天日期十二月二十四日，旁边画了简明的路线图。伊奈帆心想斯雷因不至于还以为自己不识路，手上已经把告示一把撕了下来，沿着路线往海边走。他熟悉附近的路，非常轻易就走到了海边，在岸边的堤上站了一会儿，发现要在这样的黑暗中要找到斯雷因着实不易。他默然地站着，注视着漆黑的潮水涌起异样的浪。握着手机的手垂在身旁，亮着的闪光灯开始发烫。

最后还是海滩上的斯雷因看见了手机的亮光，主动向他走了过来。

“你还没走？”他问，“还来得及去避难吗？”

“现在马上就走的话，勉勉强强吧。”伊奈帆能看清斯雷因了，关掉了手机的灯。

“走之前没必要再来一趟的。绪方上尉已经把我这里都处理好了，他和其他人在上个星期撤离了。你来也没什么可做的。”

“不，我不打算走。”

斯雷因皱起眉，颇为严肃地用怀疑的目光上下将伊奈帆打量了一番。伊奈帆仅剩的一只深绯色的眼瞳里没有半分波澜，安静地凝视着斯雷因，等着他鉴定完毕之后再对上自己的目光。

“……雪小姐呢？”

“她在Deucalion上。绪方上尉会照顾她的。”

斯雷因吃惊于伊奈帆过于平静的语气，微微睁大了眼，最终只是轻轻地说了一句“是么”，然后别开目光。他们偶尔会有这样感同身受的了然，而没有人有顺势将它宣之于口的习惯，于是只要不说出口就可以认为它能在心里安安静静地腐烂。斯雷因沉默片刻，恢复了往常的神情，忽然回头朝伊奈帆勾了勾手指：

“下来走走。”

在涨潮的时候在海滩上漫步似乎不是什么明智的举动。伊奈帆脱下鞋袜，卷起裤腿，斯雷因顺手把他手里一直拿着的那张告示接了过来，在微弱的星光下眯着眼重新看了看自己写的那行字。

“我写的时候还没有觉得自己写得这么难看。”

“贴在门上写的，不可能写得多好看吧。”伊奈帆头也不抬地答道，将袜子塞进鞋里。赤脚踩到冰冷湿润的沙子上时伊奈帆才想起来这已经是十二月底，本应该是他里三层外三层把自己包成粽子的季节。但这个时候斯雷因已经自顾自地朝海边走去，伊奈帆也没有机会再去反悔。斯雷因在前面一边走着，一边拿着告示在手里翻来覆去地折。

“任务怎么样？”

“人事已尽，接下来就只能看天意了。”伊奈帆的口吻里听不出是胸有成竹还是心有不甘。

“最近经常可以看到流星，像下雨一样。”

“那也就是最后的一点点渺茫的希望了。”

在人类灭亡的危机面前有天文学家提议人工爆破大块的月球碎片，尽可能让它们在落入大气层的时候就被灼烧殆尽，减小对地球的破坏。伊奈帆作为军方研究人员的代表参与了任务团队，远比实际执行任务的官兵知道得清楚这不过是杯水车薪的自我安慰。那块最为巨大的残骸仍然会以每秒数千米的速度向地球坠落，它是战争期间薇瑟帝国难攻不落的要塞，倘若能被轻易炸毁，眼前这个人一定会选择在离开的时刻将它彻底粉碎。

——那从来不是什么宁静的阿瓦隆，不是小舟应当停泊之处，亦承载不起任何一个人可能会有的任何泡沫幻梦。它只是不断地将人埋葬，轻飘飘的像是尘土的月球土壤覆盖在上面，却能够赋予宛如永恒的埋葬。基尔泽利亚是如此，扎兹巴鲁姆是如此，斯雷因·特洛耶特亦是如此。

“我去了一趟月面基地。”伊奈帆说，“本来是想找找火星军当年有没有留下什么能派得上用场的东西，结果遇到的第一扇门居然是锁着的。”

斯雷因闻言一愣，不由得失笑：“少开玩笑，我把月面基地整个都炸了的。”

“我们确实没有打开那扇门，感觉就像它直到现在仍然不欢迎地球联合的人一样。”伊奈帆摇摇头，但是又轻轻地笑，“但是毕竟整个月面基地已经被你炸得百孔千疮，我们就绕到侧面钻进去了。”

“哦——”

“什么有价值的东西都没找到。”

“抱歉。”

“你把自己曾经存在过的痕迹清理得过于彻底。”

斯雷因的回答慢了半拍。

“……你怎么看得出来。”

“直觉。”那不是什么精密的推理，伊奈帆不会如此自我感觉良好，“彻底摧毁毫无战略价值的场所，恐怕是因为那里有对于人的价值。”

那时他在茫茫宇宙尘埃中捡到了一瓣蓝色玫瑰。玫瑰跟随月球的残骸绕着地球年复一年地旋转，在太空中被冻结成依然鲜艳却了无生气的标本，在伊奈帆的手指触及它的瞬间碎成粉末。他无法推测这玫瑰的来龙去脉，它却是一条逆向的鲜明暗示。他本就不是这个地方受欢迎的来客，便在玫瑰倔强尖锐的刺前却步。

“……这还是有些令我意外。”

海水拍上海岸，没过他们的脚背，险些浸湿伊奈帆挽得不高的裤腿。斯雷因已经将手里的告示折成了一只小船，顺势弯腰就放进了漫上来的潮水里，顺着退潮的方向送了一下。浅浅的浪快速地退了下去，小船摇晃了一下，漂到了海里。

“这几天我经常会来海边。”斯雷因说着的时候有轻微的恍惚，“这么多年来我都以为自己早已习惯，但是一旦有机会出来，果然还是外面的空气更舒服。”

“这个季节，海边也没什么东西了。”伊奈帆试图盯着海面上唯一的那个小小的白点，但它有时候会被波浪挡住，越来越难看得清楚，“春天的时候还能看到海鸟，但是到了冬天它们就会飞到南方。”

在半拍的惘然后斯雷因喃喃地说：

“我以为新芦原还算暖和。”

“我也希望如此。”

斯雷因瞥了伊奈帆一眼，挑挑眉毛，刚要开口对他大衣里面套毛衣的隆重进行点评，目光落到低处，于是抓住伊奈帆的的手腕朝沙滩高处走，将他从水里拉出来。

“我并不是这个意思。况且到了晚上，水里是更加暖和的。”

斯雷因既没回头，也没放手，“那你就溺死在那里头吧。”

伊奈帆踉跄了一下。他尽力在黑暗中辨认着脚下斯雷因踩出来的脚印，跟了两步，斯雷因就放慢了步伐，让他跟了上去。手机在他的裤袋里沉甸甸地装着，随着他的步子滑来滑去，伊奈帆没去管它。

斯雷因拉着伊奈帆沿着海岸线慢慢地走着。

“我可没打算跳海。”

“从一个特意留在地球上的人嘴里说出来，可信度不高啊。”

“你留在地球上也不是为了死啊。”

“……这倒也是。”斯雷因无言以对，不由得莞尔，“我也只是想留下来而已。”

斯雷因看向天空。他曾经很熟悉那篇碎石密布的宙域，他驾驶着Tharsis穿梭其中，从来没有想过要在哪里停下。那些都不是适合他停留的地方，危险，不安定，并且往往预示着下一次选择。没有哪一块碎石能产生足够的引力让Tharsis长久地停驻，即使是静默温婉的月球。于是他从来不停止孤独的穿梭，即使他已经迷失了方向；至于地球，它也算不上理想的安身之处，但最终是它——也只有它——磨灭了他脱逃的能力和愿望。

那就是它了。他承认这是一种似是而非的解脱，也就不再去寻找是否还有真正的救赎。

流星如雨般划过天幕，越来越多。即使在伊奈帆朦胧的视野里，那些光的丝线仍然留下了痕迹，烙下迟迟不散的幻象。远处隐约有人的惊叹声传来，伊奈帆不知道这些人是不是已经忘记了避难，忘记了在这圣婴曾经诞生的夜晚地球即将迎来新的死与生。但他自己其实也不很在意。他没有打算去履行自己作为“界塚少尉”的职责，和绪方说过的话在某个瞬间从他脑海里一闪而过，来不及被捕捉就被抛到脑后，再也没有浮上来过。

握住他手腕的手并不是很紧，刚刚好能让他觉得安稳妥当。他能感觉到自己的脉搏在斯雷因的指腹下，以稳定的节拍一跳一跳。

“小的时候我和雪姐过来看过海。海鸟也好，贝壳也好，雪姐都叫不出名字，还要因为我叫出来了生闷气，生完气了又笑着夸我聪明。”斯雷因很熟悉伊奈帆谈论起童年往事时的温和语气，“我那时候在她放学回来之前都会待在图书馆看书，最早的时候是看那些主妇杂志学一点家庭菜式之类的……后来图书馆的工作人员觉得我莫名其妙，就主动拿了些小孩子看的书给我，动物图鉴之类的。有一本特别厚的大部头，里面全是恐龙，结果翻到最后一页的时候，编者很煞风景地说它们都因为陨石撞击地球而灭亡了。”

“……”

“但是那个时候我好像不怎么关心恐龙，可能是因为从刚开始看的时候就觉得这样的动物根本不存在所以就不感兴趣吧，反倒是觉得陨石撞地球更有意思一些。”

“怎么会有人用‘有意思’这样的词去评价能够造成物种灭绝的大灾难啊。”

“是啊，怎么会有这样的人呢。”伊奈帆轻轻地笑，“其实我也明白那本质上和Heaven’s Fall没什么区别，但是对于不关己的事情，人总是愿意隔着透镜去将它不负责任地美化。等到始料未及的结局发生，早就没有挽回的机会了。”

斯雷因沉默了片刻。

“……是梦吧。”

“我想是的。”

斯雷因轻笑。他抬头看向清晰地绕着天顶北极旋转着的月球残骸，人们经年累月地习惯星辰的永恒，即使它们确实在夜空中东升西落，太过显然的移动仍给人一种强烈的眩晕感——怎么就无巧不成书，他的梦最终也被安放在了月球上。斯雷因始终认为那并不是一颗适合寄托幻梦的星球，它过于脆弱；然而转念一想，它正因为脆弱而破碎，才有了成全伊奈帆的机会。

斯雷因无声地在心中叹一口气。这总比谁都得不到要好。

夜晚变得越发安静。潮水的起落没有章法，但伊奈帆和斯雷因倒很沉得住气。身后的两串脚印踩着均匀的间距。他们谁都没仔细算，但斯雷因觉得他们应该已经沿着岸边走了挺远。伊奈帆的呼吸有些重，说不定是累了。这有些出乎斯雷因的意料，心底蒙上一层无色的阴霾。

“要不坐下来休息一会儿吧。”

“嗯。”伊奈帆没有拒绝。他们停下脚步，斯雷因四处张望着有没有适合坐着休息的地方，身旁的伊奈帆却突然“咦”了一声。

“什么？”

“那个……”

伊奈帆微微眯起眼，吃力地辨认着天际的一颗红色光点。斯雷因顺着他的视线看过去，也看见了那颗微小却有些突兀的光点。光点的轨迹不很稳定，不像流星划出光滑的曲线，而是迟疑而缓慢地寻找着什么，在低空徘徊——伊奈帆突然反手抓住斯雷因的手，在开口解释之前就扯着他踩在松软的沙子上深一脚浅一脚地飞奔起来。

“是Deucalion。”他一边跑着一边喘着气，居然还能用不以为意的口气说出这句话，“绪方上尉可能认为出发去薇瑟前有必要来一趟，把我们两个一网打尽。”

斯雷因条件反射地迅速扫视四周。面前是深蓝以至漆黑的大海，身后是没有光的城市，他们两个突兀的人影在苍白而空旷的沙滩上，简直是独一无二的靶心。伊奈帆的脚步不怎么稳，斯雷因隐约觉得伊奈帆可能不太确定方向，于是果断地作出判断，拉着伊奈帆朝岸边一块巨大的礁石后面跑过去。

“他们现在能看到我们吗？”要是早就被发现了，再怎么逃也没有意义了。

“离Deucalion的索敌距离还差一点，来得及的。”伊奈帆这话倒是挺有把握。

那些陨石就像在地球上擦亮的一根根火柴。在它们落入地球的一瞬擦出如烈日般的夺目光芒，轨迹撕裂银河，稍纵即逝的火光几乎照亮了整个海面，时不时地照亮这两个正狼狈地奔跑着的人。斯雷因向身后飞快地投去一瞥，在每一次烟火般的灿烂闪光中看见伊奈帆手里的鞋袜早就不知道掉在哪里，抓住他的手倒是没有松开哪怕是一根手指。

他们总算手忙脚乱地躲到了石头后面，毫无昔日UFE王牌驾驶员和月面基地司令的风采。Deucalion很快就逼近了岸边，虽然没有冒险着陆，但毫不犹豫地打开了探照灯，将整片沙滩照得亮如白昼。躲在礁石后面的两个人下意识地缩了一缩挤在一起，将自己隐藏在阴影里。

“我还以为我已经说服了绪方上尉。”斯雷因低声嘀咕，“他不会找不到我们就不走吧。”

伊奈帆摇了摇头，“他们也没有时间了。”

Deucalion比他们想象中有耐心。大功率的探照灯照在浅色的沙滩上，向各个方向反射着明晃晃的光，几乎要将他们照得无处遁形。他们两个挤成一团，斯雷因的脑袋正以一个有些别扭的角度抵在伊奈帆的下颌下，虽然难受但是眼下也不敢再作调整。伊奈帆的头有着沉重地靠在斯雷因头顶，他呼吸的声音透过骨骼传来，很慢很深，制造出恍若时间漫长般的错觉，让人几乎要失去意识，在恍惚中停止心跳。他们的手仍然互相抓着，被紧紧压在礁石坑坑洼洼的表面上，触觉麻木，像是连在了一起。

战舰的轰鸣声在他们头顶盘旋了一会儿之后，终究还是没有无止境地滞留。灯束跟随舰体调转方向，沿着海岸线搜索下去，两人潜伏的角落霎时间恢复了刚才的黑暗，斯雷因花了好长一段时间才重新分辨出礁石在星光下落在地面上的模糊影子。他们等引擎的声音渐行渐远，直到完全听不见了，这才松一口气，瘫坐在沙滩上。他们两个保持这样的状态靠着礁石瘫坐了好一会儿，斯雷因才从礁石后面谨慎地探出头，确认了那颗红色的光点已经无迹可寻。

“……他们不会回来了吧？”

“嗯。”伊奈帆也小心地从礁石后摸出来。

斯雷因终于忍不住笑，将伊奈帆拉起来：“绪方上尉这样的人，连你都拿他没办法，只能这样躲躲藏藏。难怪你能放心把姐姐交托给他。”

伊奈帆不作回答，只是抿一抿嘴唇算是微笑。他拍一拍衣服上沾着的沙粒，走了两步。可能是蹲久了脚下有些发麻，走得摇摇晃晃的。伊奈帆还在低头拍打衣服，斯雷因总算能够痛快地吸一口气，仰面看向天空。

“你看，要开始了。”

那是一颗异常巨大、耀眼的流星。相较于普通的流星它落得极为缓慢，在斯雷因出声之后伊奈帆才抬起头看，却仍然足以看见它和它身后那条长长的尾迹。他们看着那块陨石以骇人的角度掠过天际，轨迹落到地平线下的另一侧，那一个瞬间它就像正在坠落的太阳一般明亮炽热，照亮了大半片天空；但它转瞬即逝，使此处的观测者无法辨别它的落点。远处传来微弱的悲鸣声，但他们两人恍若未闻，只是在彼此几近停滞的呼吸心跳声中沉默地等待着，直至脚底下传来轻微的、寓意着毁灭开始的震动。

斯雷因在开口前微微吸气。

“它们很快就会化作人类历史上最大的流星雨，却已经不会再有人对着他们许愿。”

“对着流星许愿本来就是毫无意义的。”伊奈帆淡淡地说。

“然而人总是会做没有意义的事的。”

“……是。”

伊奈帆居然坦率地承认了。斯雷因扭过头，古怪地盯着伊奈帆。伊奈帆微微仰着脑袋看着那些压迫着天空的庞大陨石，看着再也没有圆满过的月亮，额前的碎发落到一边，露出漆黑的眼罩。他的神情还像一直以来那么平静，让斯雷因觉得有些东西终究还是不会改变，却没法分辨这是好是坏。

“……已经这么严重了吗？”

“还可以吧。”

“雪小姐知道吗？”

“谁知道呢。我是没对她说过，但是雪姐在奇妙的地方是很敏锐的。”

伊奈帆的口吻里有一种奇妙的似乎是在夸奖的意味，斯雷因简直要失笑出声，调整呼吸的一瞬吸进一口冰冷的空气，鼻子微微有些发酸。

“是因为这个原因？”

“只能说是一部分原因。”伊奈帆仍然平静地凝视着天空，“不过……都不重要了。”

天际线上泛起淡淡的红光，无言地描绘着远处一场热烈的燃烧。月球的残骸渐次消失，斯雷因知道那是因为它们已经俯冲下来，或是化作火焰，或是在另一侧的大陆坠落。很快就到这里了。月球最大的残骸已经占据了半爿夜空，海水快速地退去，远处的海面上涌起的巨浪仿佛能触及漫天散落的月球碎片；但伊奈帆很有把握地拉着斯雷因开始朝岸上退，仅剩的一只深绯色的眼瞳中忽然透出极为清澈明亮的光，让斯雷因刹那间竟然忘了伊奈帆的视力已经严重衰退——

斯雷因忽然意识到伊奈帆在Deucalion离开的时候做出了一个交换。他舍弃掉最后一次反悔的机会，舍弃掉即使在此刻他也仍然珍重的事物，去换一场不切实际的疯狂盛宴。那不是他常常会做的事，所以他才要在最后一刻如此选择。斯雷因被伊奈帆拉着退回岸上，在某一个时刻甚至感觉到脚步失去了几分应有的重量。在下一刻伊奈帆的视线就再次投向了天空，流星不再是夜空的主角，缠绕着陨石的流炎染红了天空，奔赴这一颗或许曾在多年前与它同为一体的星球。脚底传来的震动越来越频繁，斯雷因渐渐地也不再听得到撞击声以外的任何声音，像是一切都已不复存在，唯有这一场壮丽的破灭会永远存在。

伊奈帆终究是等到了他的那一场梦。

天空中最庞大的星体仍在移动，吞噬背景中的星光和宇宙。斯雷因感觉到脚下的土地在颤抖，空气是炽热的，几乎要灼伤他的肺。远处的海水朝天际线蜂拥而去，露出干涸的海床；浪尖已经碎成了雪白的浪花，但它仍在攀升，试图去触碰月球贫瘠的土壤。被引力束缚的体感变得不再切实，他不由自主地想起了在星间穿梭的感觉。他能看到月面上的环形山，看到被炮弹打出来的连串弹坑，看到记忆如破碎星尘正扑面袭来。

伊奈帆轻轻捏了捏斯雷因的手指，转过脸来看着他，稍稍扬起唇角，深绯色的眼瞳里闪着最后一丝清明的微光。

“——你的梦也在这里。”

——Fin


End file.
